


Hollyhock Junkie

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki can't say no, not when he knows he's going to feel so, so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollyhock Junkie

Aoi only comes to him when his pupils are dilated, irises blown so wide that in the semi-dark with only his eyes the brightest there is, the rhythm guitarist seems like an other-wordly creature altogether. He's a dangerous and destructive thing like this: sexually charged and aggressive, a sexy little C4 waiting to explode. 

"Speaking of explosions... _I'm going to make you explode."_ He whispers seductively, forehead dotted with sweat and heart palpitating under a **_VERMIN_** shirt, falling forward to trap the vocalist's lips with his teeth and nibbling. Purring as their mouths connect, Ruki doesn't really try too hard to resist.

Because Aoi is already _excited_ , looks like he has been for a while, and when he presses the bulge in his jeans against the vocalist's torso, Ruki's own cock stirs. 

He knows what the other's cock feels like inside him, and he can't wait to get fucked by it again.

So he shuts the door with a bang, trapping them in his apartment, and they make their way to the bedroom in a trail of clothes with Aoi breathing so damn hard, it's like he's gasping his final breaths. 

  


"Fuck, _fuck,"_ Ruki mutters as the other crawls up to him from the end of the bed, feline-like with his dark tresses falling over his face. There's a thin ring of silver in Aoi's sultry eyes that aren't usually there, and if that's not an indication that the guitarist is currently as high as a kite, there are other clues. 

Like the marks of syringe needles on his arms, slightly purple and grouped together like constellations. 

  


Aoi's tongue finds the head of his cock, lapping at the leaking head over and over with quick strokes, fire breath fanning out on sweaty skin and hitting the patch of skin just below Ruki's bellybutton. "Mmmm... I'm going to make you come so hard you'll see more than just stars." He murmurs in between licking and sucking.

And Ruki can't do anything but writhe underneath an expert mouth and a skillful set of fingers with callouses that rub at his length in the most delicious of ways, moaning and begging Aoi to just-

_"Put that cock inside me fuck please Aoi!"_

And of course the rhythm guitarist obliges, prepping him quickly with three fingers at once that's coated with a combination of pre-cum and saliva, before those digits are finally replaced with a much larger, pulsing thing. 

Ruki's entire body arches, exhaling a breathy moan as Aoi fucks him onto the sheets, thrusts deep and hard and _holy shit why don't you just fucking break me because I'm already broken anyway._

And the rhythm guitarist gets lost in low growls and grunts, driving his cock as deep as it can go and holding Ruki's legs in the air not quite over his shoulders with words like _your ass is so fucking tight_ and _beg for it Ruki you sweet little slut._

Without touching himself and just like the guitarist said, Ruki comes like an action flick's zenith: closing his eyes with a half moan and a half scream that makes Koron bark in the other room, he becomes a mess of saliva and semen and bite marks that he won't notice until later. 

Aoi pulls out and crawls closer, kneeling with Ruki's neck between his legs, and with quick strokes he comes all over a panting, pleasured face. 

  


And Ruki takes it all. This kind of treatment, the white liquid shooting out of the cock by his chin, because he doesn't need a syringe to say he's got an addiction. His is right here, made of midnight-kissed hair and blown-eyes and cocaine-laced sperm. 

Because he has become a hollyhock junkie.


End file.
